


Everything about You.

by SevenSeasOfTig



Category: Mr Robot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSeasOfTig/pseuds/SevenSeasOfTig
Summary: Some cute Tyrelliot, and this is my FIRST fic so, bare with me. :’)





	Everything about You.

Elliot took a Small step back from the Window, the light illuminating his face and his greenish, keen eyes. He heard footsteps entering the room, and he knew exactly who it was from the Dominance and Weight of the shoe. Tyrell. “Watching the Birds, hm?” He asked, walking forwards and wrapping his arms around Elliot, who took in a shaky breath. He was hard. It was early, _too early_. “Um- no.” Elliot chuckled, shaking his head. Tyrell smiled, leaning his head down and laying it on Elliot’s neck. “You smell nice.” He whispered in Elliot’s ear, sliding his hands down the Male’s body. “You’d get off to that scent, wouldn’t you?” Elliot smirked, and Tyrell nearly bent him over the windowsill table right then and there. “Don’t get cocky.” Tyrell Warned him.

 

“Cocky? Me? No, that’s your job.” Elliot spoke warmly, and Slid a hand down Tyrell’s dress-pants. He fumbled at the Elastic on Tyrell’s underwear, before sliding his hand all the way inside his briefs and letting his fingers hungrily grip at Tyrell’s Cock. He stroked it soothingly, feeling it Bulge out in his hand. Tyrell let out a gasp, kissing at Elliot’s neck. The Hacker smirked at the Rich man, causing him to be bent over the small table in-front of the window. “You going to keep teasing?” Tyrell asked, and Elliot bit his lip before beginning to stroke his lover faster. “Answer me.” Tyrell spoke, pulling The hacker’s Hand out of his pants and Pinning it to the table alongside the other.

He ground against the smaller man underneath him, causing Elliot’s face turn into a pure blush. Tyrell smirked, sliding Elliot’s pants to the floor, along with his underwear. “So you’re going to fuck me here?” Elliot asked, and Tyrell was too busy undressing himself to care. They went at it for the rest of the night, Before finishing up and ending it in a nice spooning cuddle. “So you really think I’m Cocky, huh?” Tyrell asked, and Elliot just laughed before reaching over and turning the lamp off. “Go to bed, Ty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my FIRST tyrelliot Fic :’)


End file.
